This invention relates generally to electromagnetically operated latching mechanisms, and more particularly to a bistable electromagnetic latch especially adapted for use with an electronic combination lock employed on luggage and the like.
Electronic combination locks may comprise electronic circuits for storing a predetermined combination, push buttons which enable a user to enter a selected combination into the lock, and means for comparing the stored and entered combinations. If the combinations match, an electromagnetic device, such as a solenoid, may be energized to open a latching mechanism. If the electronic combination lock is battery operated, as it would be, for example, if used on a luggage case, it is desirable to minimize power consumption. If the solenoid requires large amounts of power for its operation or must remain energized in order to be held in an activated position, this results in low battery life. Accordingly, such devices are not well adapted for battery operated electronic locks.